Celebration Day
by Zeppleingirl08
Summary: My twist on Celebration Day and the events after it with Jackie and Hyde :
1. Chapter 1

CH-1-Celebration Day

(The gang was settled in at their camp sight. Eric and Donna were sharing a Tent, and Michael and Fez. Jackie and Hyde were both supposed to have their own Tents but Kelso forgot to pack one more Tent so Jackie and Hyde were going to have to share)

J: I am not sharing a Tent with HIM!

D: Well Jackie what do want us to do?

J: I want you to share a Tent with me and Eric and Steven can share one.

E: Not gonna happen princess. I'm getting some tonight.

D: God would you shut up?

H: Look Jackie…I'll just…I'll sleep outside in my sleeping bag ok? You can have the tent.

J: (She stared at him for a moment) But I-

K: Or…Jackie and I can share a tent and Fez and Hyde.

J: Oh let me think about that…NO!

K: Oh come on Jackie…you know you totally wanna do it with me.

J: God you are such a dumbass! (She said smacking him)

K: Well Damn Jackie! I was just trying to help.

J: Well don't! I don't want your help or Steven's help! God just do me a favor and the both of you just leave me alone! (She said running off towards the lake)

F: Uh oh…Jackie seemed upset. I should go comfort her…(He said with a perverted smile)

D: NO you perv. I'll go after her.

H: Maybe I should I mean I-

D: I think you've done enough Hyde.

H: Hey! I didn't mean to ok!? I thought she and Kelso were together and-

D: You should have trusted her! God Hyde can't you see how much she loves you? She would never ever cheat on you. Kelso cheated on her and hurt her more than anything. She would never do that to you…and she would never go back to Kelso.

H: Yeah I know that now Donna.

K: Wait so Jackie doesn't want me?

D: No she doesn't you idiot.

K: Well fine! (He stocked off to his tent)

H: Donna…just could you go talk to her? Tell her that I'll sleep out here…and she can stay in the tent. I don't want her to be upset.

D: Yeah…I'll be back.

(Donna walked down to the lake and found Jackie sitting at the edge of the lake crying her eyes out. She sighed and sat down next to her draping her arm around Jackie)

D: Hey Jackie…

J: Donna go away…

D: No…I'm not leaving you here Jackie.

J: (She sighed and looked over at Donna) God why does it have to hurt so much Donna?

D: Because you love him.

J: I don't want to love him anymore though. He hurt me…

D: I know that…but…maybe…just maybe you could give him another chance.

J: Why?

D: Because. I think he really does love you Jackie.

J: But he doesn't trust me. I can't be with him if he doesn't trust me…and I don't trust him now. It just…it just wouldn't work.

D: You'll never know until you try.

J: But-

D: Why don't you just try and talk to him?

J: Can I wait till the morning?

D: If you really want to.

J: I think I just need to sleep on it.

D: Ok then.

J: But what are we going to do about the sleeping situation?

D: Well I guess I could share a Tent with you.

J: You'd do that?

D: Yeah…but…I like the idea of Hyde sleeping out on the ground.

J: Why?

D: Because. He needs to suffer.

J: (She laughed at her friend) So sleeping out on the ground will be punishment for cheating on me?

D: Well it's a start.

J: (She laughed) Whatever you say Donna.

D: Oh and if you do take him back…make him grovel.

J: (She smiled) I was planning on that.

D: Ok. Now lets wipe those tears away and go back to camp.

J: Ok. Lets go. (The two got up and walked back to the camp where Kelso was singing and playing his guitar. Fez was dancing along to it while Eric was asleep. Hyde just looked like he wanted to kill Kelso)

H: God would you just shut up

!K: Your just upset because I'm going to get Jackie back.

J: Michael. You are such a dill hole. Stop singing. You have a horrible singing voice.

K: What!? You loved the songs I sang to you you said so!

J: I just wanted to shut you up.

K: Well fine! Your just…you're your something but I don't know what! (he ran off to his Tent and jumped in causing it to collapse on him) Owww! My eye!

E: Whatever…lets go to bed Donna. (He said with a wink)

D: Pervert. Ok night Jackie. If you need me…

J: I'm fine Donna.

F: Yeah I can help her with any needs she has.

J: Go help Kelso Fez.

F: Fine.

(Everyone left leaving Jackie and Hyde standing by the empty tent)

H: Hey…

J: Hey…

H: Um…so…you want me to sleep outside?

J: Would you?

H: Yeah…don't worry about it.

J: Ok…it's just that I…

H: (He smiled weakly at her) Jackie…it's ok. I'm a dumbass I get it.

J: (She smiled weakly at him) Here…(She went into the Tent and brought him his sleeping bag and a pillow and extra blanket) These are yours.

H: Thanks…

J: Ok…goodnight Steven…

H: Goodnight Jacks.

(She smiled at him weakly and went back into the tent to go to sleep. Hyde slowly set up his sleeping bag and laid down trying to think of anything besides the way he screwed up with Jackie)


	2. Chapter 2

**CH-2-Cold Nights**

(A couple of hours Jackie woke up shivering due to the lack of blankets she had. She sat up for a few moments contemplating going to check on Hyde. He was probably freezing. After a few minutes she unzipped her tent and walked out to find Hyde shivering in his sleeping bag)

J: Steven?

H: (He looked over at her concern written all over his face) Jackie? Are you ok?

J: What? Yeah…no I'm fine. I just…it was cold and I thought you might be cold…so I just…I wanted to see if you were alright. (She said softly slightly embarrassed)

H: Oh. (Hearing her say that brought a glimmer of hope to him) I uh…no I'm fine.

J: Steven your shivering…

H: No I'm not. I just…I'm…uh…

J: God could you just forget your stupid Zen for like ten minutes and act like a normal person? (She said with anger)  
H: What's your problem? You didn't have to come out here to check on me. I'm a big boy Jackie.

J: Yeah…right…just whatever. Never mind. Sorry for caring. You obviously don't.

H: I don't care? (He said in a angry voice)

J: Yeah you don't care Steven. You never did. I was just some chick to lay. I get it.

H: Ok first of all…we never had sex.

J: Thank god.

H: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. And secondly. Did I or did I not tell you that I loved you Jackie?

J: That doesn't mean anything! You cheated on me Steven! That shows you don't care.

H: God damn it! How many times do I have to apologize for that Jackie?

J: Until you mean it!

H: I do mean it! (He said stepping closer to her with sincerity in his eyes)

J: No you don't! (She said starting to cry)

H: Jackie…I do…please don't cry.

J: If you loved me…you would have trusted me Steven. You would have known that I would never, ever cheat on you. Especially not with Michael. And even if you thought I was doing that…you would have come to talk to me. Not gone off to fuck some random nurse. How could you do that Steven?

H: Jackie…I was upset and I know it's not a good excuse but I just…I'm so sorry.

J: Well sorry doesn't cut it Steven.

H: What can I do? What can I do to make this up to you?

J: Steven…you can't. After Michael I promised myself that I would never be with a man that cheated on me again. I let Michael use me I'm not going to let you do that to.

H: I'm not using you Jackie. I would never do that.

J: Yeah but you-

H: No. Jackie I'm not Kelso. Yes I did cheat on you and I am so sorry for that. But I won't ever do it again.

J: I just can't Steven…I can't…

H: Jackie-

J: Its over ok? It's just over.

H: I don't want it to be over Jackie.

J: Well I can't be with you! I don't trust you. I hate you!

H: You don't mean that!

J: Yes I do. I don't love you Steven. I did…once. But not anymore.

H: Jackie you can't just fall out of love with someone that quickly.

J: You seemed to do it.

H: Just because I fucked someone else doesn't mean I didn't love you.

J: Yeah whatever.

D: Is everything ok out here?

J: Yeah. I'm sorry we didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep Donna.

E: It's uh…it's kind of cold out here…maybe Hyde should just share the tent with me and Jackie and Donna can share the other one.

H: Foreman man it's cool.

J: Just go in the damn tent Steven before you catch pneumonia.

H: Ok…fine.

E: Good. Come on Buddy it'll be a sleepover! We can tell ghost stories and-

H: Foreman. If you try and tell me a ghost story I'll kill you. Then they'll make some ghost stories about you.

D: Would you two morons just go to bed? We have to get up in the morning for Graduation. And if we miss Graduation…I'll kill you both.

E: Ok Jackie your gonna have to wake us up. Your not Graduating tomorrow. You are stuck in that hell hole a whole other year without any of us! That totally sucks for you!

J: Gee thanks Eric.

D: Dumbass.

E: Your not fighting back Devil?

J: Just shut up ok!? God your such an asshole! (She said crying and turning back to the Tent)

H: Why they hell are you so mean to her man? She's not the Devil.

E: Man you really love her. Weirdo.

H: Just shut the fuck up!

D: Both of you shut the fuck up and go back to bed NOW!  
E: Whatever you say dear.

(He scurried back into the Tent)

H: Thanks Donna…

D: Yeah whatever. (She said stocking back to the tent)

what do you think so far? should i continue? Review and tell me to continue or just leave it. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH-3-Gifts**

J: Crap Donna wake up! You guys are going to miss your Graduation!

D: Crap! Everyone up! (The gang scurried around and jumped in the van racing back to their houses to get ready for Graduation)

D: SO your coming to Graduation right Jackie?

J: Um…yeah of course.

E: Hey Jackie…I'm sorry about last night…I didn't mean any of it…

J: It's ok Eric. Forget about it.

E: Ok…I am sorry though. (She just smiled at him)

KF: Ok lets go! We don't want to miss Graduation!

(The raced to the school and took their seats. Jackie sat with Kitty and Red. One by one they all got their diplomas. When Hyde reviewed his diploma he looked over at Jackie and smiled slightly at her and she smiled back and clapped along with everyone else as Kitty jumped up and down screaming his name. The gang came back to the Foreman's to have a party to celebrate. Jackie walked up behind Hyde)

J: Hey…

H: Hey Jacks.

J: Um…Congratulations.

H: Thanks. I can't believe I actually did it. I figured I'd be there at least five years.

J: (She smiled at him) You know…you don't give yourself enough credit Steven. Your actually really smart. You have potential. I believe in you.

H: (He just stared at her longingly) Jackie I-

J: I bought this for you. Before…but I figured I could still give it to you.

H: Oh. Wow thanks Jackie. (He took the box from her and was going to open it but looked up and Jackie was gone) Damn Jackie…where did you go?

(He ran out the slider door but Jackie was no where to be seen. He sighed and then looked down at the present. He opened it up and saw tickets to a Led Zeppelin concert and two new Zeppelin shirts…and the one he had given her for her birthday. That hurt more than anything. Then he noticed a picture of them from prom and letter from Jackie)

_Dear Puddin Pop  
Congratulations! I'm so proud of you for Graduating! I knew you could do it! This past year has been so amazing Steven. I love being with you. Coming from my disastrous relationship with Michael to our relationship, I've never been so happy and I can't wait to see what happens to us in the future. I hope you like your present. I knew that you would love to go to see Zeppelin. I could only get two tickets and if you don't want to take me you don't have to. Take whoever you want to and have a blast. I also thought you could use some new Zeppelin shirts. I love you baby.  
-Jacks_

H: I have to get Jackie back.(Later that night Hyde went over to Donna's house and went up to Jackie and Donna's room. She opened the door when she heard him knock)

J: Steven? Is everything ok?

H: Hey…yeah everything's fine. I just…I wanted to come see you.

J: Steven-

H: Can we please just talk?

J: Fine…come in. (She moved aside so he could come in)

H: I opened the present. I loved it thank you.

J: (She smiled at him) I'm glad…

H: Except…I hate the fact that you gave me your shirt back.

J: It's your shirt Steven.

H: But I gave it to you…so you'd know how I felt about you.

J: Look Steven…lets just…lets just try and be friends ok? It's just to hard…

H: But Jackie I still…I lo-I…(He sighed and took a deep breathe) I love you.

J: Steven…(She whispered and tried to control her breathing) Please…

H: Will you come with me to the concert?

J: What? You want me to go?

H: Of course I want you to go. I mean I know there not one of your favorite bands but I thought they were growing on you…besides…you're the only person I would want to go with…

J: Oh...I figured you'd take one of the gang…or…

H: Or who?

J: Or another girl…

H: Jackie I don't want another girl…I want you.

J: (She smiled weakly at him) Steven I just…I need some time. I need to learn to trust you again…can we just be friends for a bit?

H: But-

J: Look…if we can be friends…hang out for a bit…you can regain my trust…and then…maybe we can get back together. Can you do that for me?

H: Yeah…yeah I can do that.

J: Good…

H: Ok. So I'll pick you up at like six so we can get to the concert on time?

J: Ok sounds good.

H: Ok. So…thank you so much Jackie.

J: Your welcome. I really am proud of you Steven.

H: Thanks…you only have one more year.

J: (She rolled her eyes) Oh please don't remind me…

H: You'll be fine.

J: (She smiled at him) Well…you should go before Bob gets home.

H: Oh right…ok…

J: Goodnight Steven.

H: Goodnight Jacks. (He kissed her cheek)

J: I'll see you tomorrow.

H: Looking forward to it. (She just smiled at him as he walked away but he turned to look at her by the door)

H: I love you Jacks.

(She just smiled and he left with hopeful feeling that someday soon Jackie would be his again. Jackie sat down on her bed, turned on a Zeppelin album she had taken from Steven and laid back on the bed trying to think of anything other than the curly haired burn out who had stolen her heart)


	4. Chapter 4

**CH-4-Your lost little girl**

(Three days later Hyde showed up at Jackie's door step at six and took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. When Jackie opened the door he forgot how to breathe for a moment. She was dressed in a tight pair of dark jeans that clung to her body in all the right places. She had a right black shirt on that showed just enough of her tight stomach and cleavage and she had tall black heels on. Her hair was perfectly wavy and shiny and she had just enough make up on. She looked amazing)

J: Hey…you ready?

H: Wow…Jackie…you look…you look amazing.

J: (She smiled and blushed a little bit) Thanks…you look good to. Um…we should go though. Don't want to miss any of it.

H: Right ok-

B: Hey there hi there ho there!

H: Hey Bob.

B: You two kids have fun and make sure she's home at a reasonable time Hyde.

H: Ok will do sir.

B: Good…and don't break her heart any more.

J: Bob!

B: What? I don't like seeing you cry Jackie. (He kissed her cheek and she smiled slightly at his fatherly ways towards her) Have fun. (He walked away)

J: Uh…just…don't listen to that ok?

H: I'm sorry Jackie…

J: (She took a deep breathe trying to keep her tears in) Lets just…go ok?

H: Ok…(He lead her to the Camino and opened the door for her. She smiled and slid into the car waiting for him to join her) So the concert starts at seven so I figured we'd just go straight there. We can get some food or something there.

J: Whatever.

(Most of the car ride was silent except for a few random comments by Hyde trying to start a conversation. But Jackie was using the Zen he had so long ago taught her against him so she would not get hurt)

H: So…were here.

J: Yep. Were here.

H: We should…

J: Whatever.

H: Ok. (They got out of the car and handed the ticket guy their tickets. Hyde went over to the concession stand and turned back to Jackie) You uh…you want a beer?

J: That's cool.

H: (He sighed yet felt proud of her) Ok…(He handed her her beer and they made it to their seats which were fifth row) Wow…Jackie how in the hell did you manage to get such good seats?

J: Um…I waited in line like all night for them.

H: (He turned towards her) For me?

J: Yep. (She smiled at him and then turned away not wanting to cry)

H: Jackie-

J: I think the shows about to start.

(She said pointing to the stage. The lights grew dim and smoke could he seen coming from the ground. And the music started but Hyde didn't care. He didn't care that his favorite band was literally just a few feet in front of him. All he cared about was this girl who he loved more than anything who was slowly but surely just trying to push him away in fear of getting hurt)

_Should I fall out of love, my fire in the light _

_To chase a feather in the wind _

_Within the glow that weaves a cloak of delight _

_There moves a thread that has no end. _

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon _

_the tides have caused the flame to dim _

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom _

_Is this to end or just begin? _

_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you._

H: Jackie. (He yelled over the noise. She was slightly swaying to the music with a slight smile on her face and he just wanted to kiss her perfect pink lips) Jackie.

J: (She turned towards him and saw the pain in his eyes because he had taken off his sunglasses) What?

H: I can't do this.

J: Steven. Were at your favorite bands concert! I bought you these tickets! Can't we please just enjoy the concert?

H: I can't be this close to you without touching you. Holding you. Kissing you. I can't.

J: Steven don't.

_The cup is raised, the toast is made yet again _

_One voice is clear above the din _

_Proud Aryan one word, my will to sustain _

_For me, the cloth once more to spin _

_For many hours and days that pass ever soon _

_the tides have caused the flame to dim _

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom _

_Is this to end or just begin? _

_All of my love, all of my love, All of my love to you babe._

_Yours is the cloth, mine is the hand that sews time _

_his is the force that lies within _

_Ours is the fire, all the warmth we can find _

_He is a feather in the wind…_

H: Please Jackie.

J: Just…enjoy the concert Steven!

H: I can't!

J: Well I can't do this so stop it!

H: Jackie-

J: God I hate you! (She stomped off through the crowds of people and Hyde nervously pushed through the crowds in fear of losing her here amongst such a large group of drunken stoners)

H: Jackie! (He could no longer see her in the sea of people. The band started to play Stairway to Heaven his and Jackie's song and he panicked. Spinning in circles through the crowds desperately in search of this small girl who could so easily be hurt by someone here) Jackie!

(Twenty minutes later Hyde still could not find Jackie and ran back to the Camino in hopes that she would return there. And he was right…)

H: God…Jackie…don't you ever do that to me again!

J: Steven just leave me alone.

H: Jackie why would you run away at a concert like this? Don't you know what could have happened to you back there?

J: Why would you care?

H: Stop saying I don't care Jackie. I do care. You know I do.

J: Then why did you screw some random nurse! (She said bursting into tears)

H: Jackie…(He stepped towards her reaching to hold her arm)

J: Steven…why? Why would you do this to me? I loved you! More than anything. And you just…you threw it away in a heartbeat!

H: I didn't want to…I just I was so mad. I saw you two together and I just assumed that you figured out that I'm not good enough for you.

J: What Steven-

H: No just hear me out. I know what you deserve Jackie. You deserve someone who is good looking who is rich. Someone who will buy you all the things you want and desire. I can't give you that Jackie. I'm just a burn out, an orphan who's living in the basement of his best friend. Why would you want me when you could have Kelso?

J: Steven…no…god I can't believe you think you don't deserve me. Because you do. You deserve everything Steven. I don't want a big house with fancy things anymore. I just want someone who will love me and take care of me. And you. Your nor just a burn out orphan Steven. You're a great guy. Your smart and funny and you can be nice if you really feel like it. And did you ever stop and think about the fact that I live on a cot in my best friends room? We both got the shitty end of the deal with our families Steven and I feel comfort in knowing you understand how I feel. I need you Steven.

H: Wow…Jackie I didn't know…

J: Exactly…you didn't know.

H: We have really bad communication skills don't we.

J: Yeah we really do…

H: So where do we go from here?

J: Well…since I bought these tickets…can we please just enjoy the concert? And…we can talk about this after? Figure out what we want to do…

H: Yeah…I think that's a good idea.

J: Ok…so lets go.

H: Ok. Lets go.

(He stuck his hand out for her to hold and she stared at it for a moment and she took it looking up at him happily. They weren't sure what was going to happen but all they wanted was to be close…in hopes that they would be ok eventually. For now…they just enjoyed being together without tears, and yelling. They were just two people enjoying the closeness and some good music)

So what do you think? Good bad horrible? And that was all of my love my Led Zeppelin one of my favorite bands. Reviews are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

**CH-5-Her**

(About a week later things seemed to be going well with Jackie and Hyde. They were spending all their time together and they seemed happy. But then Red Foreman had heart attack and everything and everyone seemed to change. They were all gathered at the Hospital nervously awaiting the news. Hyde was pacing back and forth in the hallway outside Red's room and Jackie came up behind him. She placed her small hands on his strong tense back to soothe him)

J: Steven…Steven he's going to be fine.

H: He can't die Jackie. He can't.

J: He won't. He's strong.

H: (He turned to look at her with fear in his eyes) It's just…he took me in you know? He's the only one that ever gave a damn and I just…

J: Steven…(She placed her hands on his chest and rubbed circles on it which used to calm him down) Come on…sit down. It's going to be ok.

(He just nodded at her and went to sit with her on the couch. She put her hand on his knee and just sat waiting for him to say something)

H: Why are you being so good to me?

J: Because I care. About you and Red.

H: Will you stay here with me?

J: Of course. You want some coffee?

H: Yeah that would be great.

J: Ok stay here. I'll be right back. (She squeezed his hand to reassure him that everything was going to be fine and then went off to get some coffee for them. While she was gone Hyde was thinking about how much he loved her but was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard an all to familiar voice that made him want to throw up)

Nurse Kendra: (Ok I don't know her real name so im making it up) Hyde?

H: Oh my god…Kendra…what are you doing here?

NK: I thought you said you were going to call. Was I know good?

H: You…you have to go. You can't be here.

NK: I work here. Why are you here?

H: My buddies Dad had a heart attack. Wait. Why am I talking to you. No you have to go. Please just go.

NK: What is wrong with you?

H: My girlfriend she-

J: Steven the coffee machine was broken but I got us some-Who's this?

H: Jackie-

NK: Hi. I'm Nurse Kendra. A uh…a good friend of Hyde's.

J: Oh my god.

H: Jackie I didn't know she worked her I just-

J: I can't believe this.

H: Please. Jackie we talked about this.

NK: Oh…this is that girlfriend of yours? I thought she cheated on you?

J: Slut.

NK: Excuse me?

J: You heard me. Slut. You should be off saving peoples lives but instead your trying to steal other girls boyfriends. So slut!

NK: Hyde are you going to let her talk to me like that?

H: I really don't care about you. Look Jackie I-

J: I'm going home you bastard.

H: No.

J: Tell Kitty if she needs anything to give me a call.

H: Come on Jackie.

J: How could you do this to me? After you begged me to forgive you I find you here talking to this whore! How could you!?

H: She just showed up. I didn't know she worked here.

J: Yeah right.

H: I swear. Come on lets talk about this.

Doctor: Are you Mr. Foreman's son?

H: Wha-(He looked from Jackie to the Doctor and Jackie seemed nervous at the Doctors presence near them) I-uh…I-

J: Yes he is his son. What is going on?

Doc: Where is Mrs. Foreman?

J: In the waiting room with everyone else. (The Doctor looked nervous) Um…is everything ok with Mr. Foreman?

Doc: What is your relationship with him?

J: I'm his neighbor. I'm friends with his sons.

Doc: Oh…Mr. Foreman isn't recovering as well as he had hoped. He hasn't woken up yet…I should really be talking to Mrs. Foreman.

J: Oh my god…but…but he's going to be alright? Isn't he?

Doc: Were not sure miss. Could you tell Mrs. Foreman this? I need to get back in there.

J: What? Oh sure. Yes. Please go take care of him. (The Doctor walked away and Jackie looked over at Hyde and Nurse Kendra) Look…could you just…leave?

NK: Whatever. Call me sometime Hyde.

J: Steven…(He looked completely lost) Are you ok?

H: I…Red…he…

J: It's going to be fine. He as to be…

H: Are you still mad about-

J: I can't deal with that right now ok? I have to go tell Mrs. Foreman that her husband isn't doing as well as they hoped. Lets just deal with one thing at a time.

H: How did this all happen?

J: I don't know Steven…

H: Jackie…

J: Yeah?

H: I'm scared…for Red. For you. For us. I just want everything to go back to normal.

J: (She sighed) Me too Steven. Me too.

H: Do you want me to come with you to talk to Mrs. Foreman.

J: Would you?

H: Yeah…lets go.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**CH-6-Bring it on Home**

(Three weeks later Red was finally coming around. The gang was all at the Foreman's eagerly awaiting Red's return home. Kitty and Eric walked through the door with Red behind them)

Everyone: Welcome home Red!

R: (He smiled slightly) Thank you everyone.

KF: Ok now…Mr. Foreman needs rest and lots of peace and quiet. (She said sweetly) So everyone get out! (She yelled)  
D: Ok I don't like scary Mrs. Foreman. Let's go.

(The gang all ran out to the driveway)

D: Ok I'm bored. What do you guys want to do?

F: Lets go to the pool. See some pool boob.

K: Alright! Lets go!

J: You guys go ahead. I think I'm just going to go home.

D: Whatever. We'll see you later.

K: You coming Hyde?

H: No…I think I'll hang out here.

(Fez, Kelso and Donna all took off towards the pool)

J: Why didn't you go to the pool?

H: I just…I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't talked since…

J: I don't want to talk about it.

H: But we have to.

J: No. We don't. (She started walking towards Donna's house)

H: Come on Jackie. We've been through to much just to give up like this.

J: I didn't give up until you did Steven. You chose someone else. So you gave up. Not me. I would have talked to you about it but this is your fault.

H: But we were becoming friends and everything before-

J: Before that slut showed up at the hospital?

H: Jackie.

J: Don't you Jackie me Steven. I don't trust you anymore. So it's over.

H: Why are you so stubborn!?

J: I'm stubborn!?

H: Yeah you are stubborn Jackie! You only listen to someone when you feel like it's a good time to talk! But when I want to talk you shut me out!

J: Maybe because I'm sick of you lying to me. I know you don't love me like you say you do and I know you liked that girl.

H: Really? I don't love you? And I like Kendra? Is that what you think?

J: Yes it is what I think.

H: Well then you don't know me at all. So your right Jackie it is over. We aren't meant to be together like I thought we were. So goodbye Jackie.

(Jackie stood their frozen at a loss for words. She didn't want to let Hyde in because she knew he would hurt her but now that he was giving up she was scared of loosing him for good. So she did the only thing she could think of)

J: Steven!

H: What Jackie? What more do you have to say to me?

J: Nothing. (She grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the lips catching him off guard. At first he didn't respond to the kiss but then pulled her closer to him plunging his hands into her beautiful dark curls. After a few minutes they pulled apart in need of breathe)

H: Jackie…(He whispered)

J: Please don't give up on us.

H: Yeah but you-

J: I know…I'm just scared…I don't want to get hurt again Steven. (Her tears filled up with tears and his heart broke for her)

H: (He rested his forehead against her forehead) Oh Jacks…I love you. I promise you that I won't ever hurt you again. Please baby…

J: Steven…I just…

H: Why'd you kiss me?

J: I was afraid I was loosing you. So that's all I could think of doing.

H: (He smiled and pushed some stray hair out of her face) You don't have to loose me Jackie. Just say you want to be with me still.

J: I do Steven. You know I do…but I just…I need time…

H: Time…

J: Please understand Steven. I need to learn to trust you again.

H: So what does that mean Jackie?

J: I want to take this slow…we can't jump back into our relationship.

H: But we'd be together again?

J: Yes…its just before…we just started making out and that's how we started. We never really talked about it, it just happened. I want a real relationship Steven.

H: I understand.

J: And you need to trust me when I say I don't want Michael.

H: I know that now.

J: Do you?

H: Yeah…I do. I promise I won't freak out when I see you two together now.

J: Ok…(She wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest) Oh I missed you so much Puddin Pop.

H: (He rubbed her back and kissed her head) I missed you to doll face.

J: You promise you won't ever do that again?

H: I promise.

J: Good. Because if you do I swear I'll break you like a twig.

H: (He laughed) Ok. (She stared at him seriously) Oh ok…no I won't do it again.

J: (She laughed and pulled him in for a sweet kiss) Steven…?

H: Yeah baby?

J: I love you. (She whispered)

H: (His heart fluttered at her words and he smiled happily) I was hoping you did. Because I love you too.

J: (She smiled) Will you come back to my place? To watch a movie or something?

H: (He smiled) I'd love to.

J: Good.

(They walked hand in hand back to Donna's to watch a movie. They still had a lot to work on but at least they were back together)


	7. Chapter 7

**CH-7-Red Foreman**

(The next day Jackie got all dressed up and headed over to the Foreman's for breakfast. Hyde has asked her to come over and she couldn't have been happier. When she walked into the slider door she was surprised to see Hyde cooking)

J: Steven? What are you doing cooking?

H: Well Mrs. Foreman needs some rest. She's been so busy with watching Red I figured she could use a break.

J: Oh well aren't you just the sweetest guy ever. (She kissed his cheek) What are you making? It smells good.

H: Some eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Although…I'm not sure if Red can eat any of this.

J: Oh…that's true. I'm sure he can have the eggs and pancakes…maybe not the bacon.

H: We'll see.

J: How is Eric doing?

H: He seems ok…he feels like he can't move in with Donna because his parents need him here for help.

J: Uh oh…that must be why Donna was so upset last night. She came home and cried herself to sleep. I asked her if she was ok and she said she didn't want to talk about it.

H: Well their supposed to be together. I'm sure they will figure it out.

J: I hope so. (He smiled at her and they kissed sweetly before Kitty walked in)

KF: Oh yay! You two are back together!

J: Good morning Mrs. Foreman.

KF: Good morning sweetie. And Steven…are you cooking breakfast for everyone?

H: Yeah I figured you could use a break.

KF: Well aren't you just the sweetest man alive.

J: That's what I said.

KF: Steven I can take care of this, you go spend some time with your girlfriend.

H: No it's cool Mrs. Foreman. Why don't you guy relax.

KF: Ok who are you and what have you done to Steven Hyde?

H: (He laughed) I'm just happy that's all.

KF: Ok. Then I'll be in the living room if you need anything. (She left)

J: Ok…so what can I do to help you?

H: Jackie you can't cook.

J: No…but I could set the table…would that help?

H: (He smiled and kissed her) Yeah babe that would be great.

J: Good. (She busily went around the kitchen getting stuff together while she hummed absentmindedly to Tiny Dancer. A song that often reminded him of her and he smiled)

H: You like that song huh?

J: What?

H: You were just humming…Tiny Dancer.

J: Oh…I didn't even realize I was doing it. Sorry.

H: No it was cute.

J: (She smiled) No your cute.

H: Ok were really lovie dovie today.

J: I know. (She scrunched up her nose) I wasn't supposed to be this nice to you yet.

H: I know…

J: But your being so sweet I cant help it.

H: Hey Jacks you know how sorry I am right?

J: Steven…

RF: Morning kids. (he saw Hyde cooking and laughed) What are you doing?

H: Um…cooking you breakfast. I figured that Kitty could use a break so I wanted to help out a bit.

RF: Oh…well. Thank you. What are you doing here this early Jackie? I thought you two crazy kids were broken up.

J: Well were…were working things out. (She smiled at Hyde)

RF: Oh good. Steven seemed pretty happy with you.

H: Hey! I was never happy. Just less pissed off.

RF: Right…(He laughed and Jackie just shook her head at him playfully) Son. Face it. This little tiny girl has weaseled her way into your stone cold heart and she ain't going anywhere. You got it bad son. Just like I did for my Kitty.

KF: You did for me what?

RF: Jackie is to Steven as what you are to me.

KF: Oh. And that is?

RF: The love of my life.

KF: (She smiled and tears prickled in her eyes) Oh Red Foreman. You are such a softie. I can't believe I almost lost you.

RF: But I'm fine Kitty. I'm not going anywhere for a long time. I promise. (He kissed her sweetly on the lips) So Steven…don't screw up with her again. She's good for you.

H: I won't sir.

RF: Good. Because if you do my foot well be so far up your ass you won't be able to see straight! Got it?

H: Got it.

RF: Good. Call us when Breakfast is ready.

(Kitty and Red walked out of the kitchen into the family room with Red's arm around her shoulders and Kitty's arm around his waist)

J: Steven…?

H: (He was still smiling towards the door) Yeah babe?

J: Do you think we could ever be that happy?

H: (He smiled and walked towards her kissing her sweetly on the lips) Yeah babe I think that someday when were a little order. We…could be that happy.

J: (She smiled at him) I hope so.

H: Now I have to stay with you because I really don't want Red's foot in my ass. (She laughed and playfully hit him) Ouch!

J: You should want to stay with me because you love me jerk.

H: (He laughed and pulled her towards him) I do love you.

J: Good. Because I love you too.

H: Good. Now lets get this breakfast on the table.

J: Ok baby. (She kissed him again and slapped his but as he walked back to the stove to finish cooking breakfast for everyone)

Review please! And check out my new story "Picking up the Pieces" its rated M. And my old story "How did this happen?" And review those both in the M section! Thanks:)


	8. Chapter 8

**CH-8-Hot Summer Nights**

(A week later Jackie was sitting on the Foreman's back porch watching Hyde and Fez play basketball. Every time Hyde would make a basket Jackie would cheer for him. It was around Nine o'clock at night and it was rather warm out)

F: I can not play with you.

H: Oh come on Fez I'm not kicking your ass that bad.  
F: It is 51-24 Hyde. I cannot stand this embarrassment.

J: God your such a poor sport Fez.

F: Don't talk to me you little cheerleader! What about a cheer for me every now and then?

J: Your not my boyfriend.

F: Yeah well…your short!

J: No shit Sherlock.

F: That's it. I'm going home. Good day.

H & J: But Fez-

F: I said Good day! (He stormed off after that)

H: Why does he always do that?

J: Oh who knows. (She stood up and walked towards him grabbing the ball from him and starting to dribble it) But…I think we should play now.

H: We should? Cuz I think that I should play and you should cheer for me.

J: (She smirked and chucked the ball at him) What? Are you afraid to lose to a girl?

H: Oh please Jackie…I'm gonna easily win this.

J: You think just because I'm a girl I can't play?

H: No. Your tiny, petite. You weigh like 95 pounds Jackie.

J: Your point being?

H: You know what…never mind. Lets play.

J: (She smiled) Good. I'll let you have the ball first.

H: (He just smiled) Whatever you say Doll.

(Hyde started to dribble the ball as Jackie tried to block him and he just smirked. He easily slid by her and made the basket)

J: I let you get that one.

H: Sure you did Doll.

J: Come on. Stop pussyfooting around and lets play!

(He smiled and started to dribble again but this time Jackie unexpectedly grabbed the ball from him and made a basket)

J: Huh! See I told you I could play.

H: Well damn Jackie…your pretty good.

J: (She smiled and grabbed the ball sticking her tongue out at him) Don't doubt my many skills Steven.

(He just smiled as she dribbled the ball again. This time he came up behind her trying to trick her out. His breathe was hot on her neck and it was hard to concentrate on dribbling the ball. She fumbled and dropped it but Hyde didn't seem to notice. He placed his hands on her hips tightly and pulled her towards him kissing her neck)

J: Steven…

H: You still wanna play?

J: No…we can go with a tie.

H: Good choice.

(He spun her around so she was facing him and they furiously began to make out. Hyde leaned her up against the side of the Vista Cruiser and wrapped his hands in her soft curls causing her to moan. She clung to his tight Led Zeppelin shirt trying to get as close to him as it possibly was)

J: Baby…

H: God…how did I ever think I could be without you.

J: (She smiled and pulled him closer) Oh Steven…

H: I'm so sorry.

J: (Tears began to well in her eyes) Steven…

H: Really I am. You'll never know how sorry I am. Kendra she just-she wasn't anything. I want you. Just you Jacks.

J: Steven…(She said placing her hands on his cheeks so he would look at her) I know…its ok now. I forgive you.

(The words I forgive you began to play over and over in his mind and he pulled her close again to kiss her passionately before they were interrupted by Eric and Donna)

E: Oh…look. It's the devil and her whipped companion.

J: Get bent Foreman.

E: God Hyde. You've turned her into you.

H: That's my baby! (He said smiling down at her)

D: What are you two doing?

H: Well we were making out pretty nicely before you interrupted us.

E: Sorry man. You can continue but we need the Vista Cruiser.

J: Why? Are you taking Donna out on another one of your lame car dates?

E: Well I see the ice princess is out to play tonight. And for your information, our car dates are far from lame.

J: Ok first of all…I'm not the ice princess. You are just a dumbass and its easy to make fun of you. And second of all…I love with Donna. She tells me everything.

E: Well…I mean…you think their lame Donna?

D: What? Of course not sweetie…I don't know what she's talking about.

E: Well fine. We won't go on a car date! (He said storming off and Jackie and Hyde laughed as he went)

D: Well thanks a lot Jackie.

J: Look at it this way. You no longer have to sit through another car date!

D: Huh…Good point. Thanks! (She went after Eric in the basement)

H: Jackie…you just totally burned Foreman. That was so badass.

J: Where have I heard that before?  
(He just smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. The basketball game and Eric and Donna were completely forgotten because they were together and happy. For the first time in a long time. They were truly, truly happy)


	9. Chapter 9

**CH-9-Michael Kelso**

A few days later Jackie was walking over to the Foreman's to hang out with Steven when Kelso stopped her in the driveway.

"Hey Jackie."

"What do you want Michael?"

"Whoa…what did I do to you?"

"You are the reason Steven and I broke up."

"No don't you mean I'm the reason that Hyde cheated on you?" He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Michael."

"What's going on out here?" Asked a pissed off Hyde.

"Michael is being an asshole that's what's going on." Jackie snapped back.

"You messing with my girlfriend Kelso?"

"She was my girlfriend first!"

"I really don't care. She's with me now and so that should be all that matters."

"Fine. I have a date anyway. Oh Kendra!"

"Your kidding right." Hyde said.

"Nope."

"Hey baby." Nurse Kendra came up behind them placing her arm around Kelso's waist. "What's up?"

"Asshole." Jackie spat out.

"Excuse me Jackie? Did you say something?"

"Yeah actually I did Michael. Why would you bring her here? Why are you trying to ruin this for me? If you cared about me at all or ever did, than you would know how much it would hurt to have her here!"

"Why because your boyfriend fucked her before he fucked you?"

"I want you to leave." She said.

"It's a free country princess." Kendra said. "Oh and your boyfriend wanted me. He wasn't just getting back at you."

"Fuck you!"

"Come on Jacks lets get out of here."

"If you leave then we win." Kelso said.

"Your not the guy I thought you were Michael. I don't know why I ever dated you. And as far as I'm concerned I have nothing to say to you ever again. So just don't talk to me." Jackie said taking Hyde's hand and pulling him away towards Donna's.

Once they reached Donna's living room Hyde was about to say something but Jackie wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close.

"I'm sorry Michael is an immature asshole."

"Babe…it's ok. I can easily kick his ass later."

"No. I don't want to talk to him again."

"That's going to be hard considering were all friends."

"I don't care. I hate him!"

"Jacks…is this about more than just what happened tonight?"

Jackie suddenly pulled away with hell in her eyes and Hyde immediately regretted his words.

"Wait Jacks-"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm over him Steven?"

"Look…I'm sorry it's just you seemed upset about more than him bringing Kendra around."

"Sorry I don't like the girl my boyfriend cheated on me with around! I was defending you and you want to turn this around and make it about me being jealous of Kendra and Michael!? How dare you Steven!"

"I'm sorry."

"No I don't think you are. Your never going to trust me are you?"

"Jacks…Kelso meant a lot to you."

"Yeah he did. A long time ago. But I never cared about Michael as much as I care about you. But you won't ever see that."

"I'm sorry."

She started to walk away from him and he seemed defeated.

"Go home Steven."

"Jackie-"

"No. Go home. I don't want to see you right now."

"Come on. Lets talk about this."

"Fine. Why is it that I can trust you after you cheated on me and you can't trust me?"

"It's just…I don't like Kelso. I'm sorry…its just the way I feel."

"Fine. Then I can't be with you anymore."

"What? Jackie we just got back together and we were happy."

"Yeah well I can't be with someone that doesn't trust me. So leave."

"I'm not leaving. Not until we figure this out."

"What is there to figure out Steven? You don't trust me and it drives me nuts. All I want is for you to love me the way I love you and that means to trust me no matter what. I would never cheat on you with Michael. Or anyone for that matter. You cheated Steven. Not me. So get over my relationship with Michael. I did the second I started to date you."

"Ok…I'll learn to do that."

"Will you?"

"I can't just do it in a day Jackie."

"Whatever."

"Jackie-"

"Is everything ok down here?" Asked a disheveled Bob.

"Everything's fine Bob. Sorry for waking you."

"That's ok…oh Jackie. Your mother called a little while ago."

"What? Why?"

"She's coming into town tomorrow. She's coming by at around noon. I told her you would be here."

"But-She…she can't just do that."

"Look Jackie…I know that you and your mother have had your problems. But she sounded sincere on the phone. Maybe you should give her a chance."

"My mother's a drunken slut. She doesn't know how to be a mother Bob."

"Well…she'll be here at noon. Goodnight."

Jackie seemed to have forgotten that Hyde was still in the room and when he approached her to try and comfort her she jumped back.

"Stop it."

"Jackie…talk to me. Forget about all this Kelso stuff. I know that this has to be hard for you…your mother coming back and all."

"Don talk to me!"

"Jackie. Come on."

"Just go home. I don't want to talk to you."

"So what are we broken up?"

"I don't know."

"Jackie I don't want to be broken up. I want to be with you. And I want to help you with this. Please."

"I just…I need to think Steven. Go home."

"Jacks-"

"Please! I just want to be alone right now."

"Fine." He pulled her real close and she was stiff in his arms. But he still kissed her forehead. "I love you Jackie. Call me later. Or…I'll come by before your Mom shows up. Your not going through this alone."

When he left Jackie was practically in tears but didn't know what to do. She went up to Donna's room and took out some put that Steven had left in her room awhile back and lit it in tears. She turned on a random record and sat on her bed and got as high as possible to numb the pain. Her drunken mother was coming back for god knows how long. And the only man she loved didn't trust her. She didn't know what to do. But she fell asleep crying hysterically.


	10. Chapter 10

**CH-10-Happy Hour**

The next day news had spread that Jackie's mother was coming into town and everyone was eager to see how it played out. Kitty invited everyone over for a big celebration dinner because she was happy to see a mother and daughter reunited. Jackie wasn't home for her mother's arrival and everyone was anxious to see where she had run off to. At around five, Jackie stumbled through the Foreman's front door with a bottle of wine in her hands. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Jackie?" Donna asked walking over to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine lumberjack. I just HAD to come see my mother!"

Jackie stumbled over to the couch where her mother was and smiled angrily at her.

"Hey Mom! How's it going?"

"Jackie…sweetie. What are you doing?"

"No see Mom that's my question for you. What are you doing Mom? What do you want this time?"

"Jackie…I'm sorry. I just…I missed you and wanted to come see my little girl."

"Until the next rich guy shows up and you forget you have a daughter. When will that be Mom? Next month? Next week? Tomorrow?"

"Jackie…maybe you should go lie down." Hyde said placing a hand on her back.

"Oh look who it is. My boyfriend. Or actually I'm not sure if he is my boyfriend or not because he doesn't trust me!"

"Jacks-"

"No you know what. I'm tired Ste-_ven_. I'm tired of pretending I'm happy when I'm not. Because I'm not happy Steven. I haven't been happy in a long time. I have two asshole parents who don't even know what their supposed to do to be a parent. And you, my boyfriend, cheated on me with some skanky nurse because you saw me on the couch with my ex and assumed I was fucking him behind your back!"

"Ok Jackie that's enough." Red said.

"No! No it's not Mr. Foreman! I hate my Mother! I hate her for what she did to me and I hate her for what she is going to do to me again. I just hate her."

"Jackie why don't I walk you back over to our house and you can sleep." Bob said.

"Yeah see that Mom. I have someone who is taking care of me because you took off the moment Daddy went to jail. Did you ever think about how I felt? Did you? Did you care that I was all alone in that house and that I was scared out of my mind?"

"Oh sweetheart…I was scared to so I left."

"And got drunk in Cabo. And now…I'm leaving. And I'm drunk. Like Mother Like Daughter I guess. I just hope that someday…if I have a kid I will make sure that he or she knows how much I love them! Because I would never leave my kid Mom! I would die before I did that because I know how much it hurts to be left alone. SO I hope your happy Mother. Go back to Cabo. I don't want you."

Jackie started to walk towards the door to leave and Hyde was right behind her. She had the keys to her car and was going to try and drive.

"Steven don't you let her drive." Said Red.

"I won't."

He followed Jackie out to the car and watched as she tried to get the keys in the door to open it but she was crying now and couldn't see straight because of her drunken state.

"Damn it!"

"Give me the keys Jacks."

"No! I don't need your help! Go back in the house and drool over my mother just like everyone else does!"

"I don't like your mother Jackie. I hate what she did to you because I know what it feels like. Remember? Were not so different you and I."

"Steven…"

"Come on doll face. Just give me the keys. I'll take you away I promise."

She slowly handed him the keys and he opened the door and let her slide in to the passenger seat. He got in next to her and started the car and they drove off with no destination in mind. They just drove.

"Where do you want to go baby?"

"I don't care Steven just take me as far away from her as you can."

"Ok."

About an hour later, Jackie was fast asleep in the passenger seat and Hyde pulled into the nearest hotel parking lot. He scrounged out as much money as he could and got them a room. He picked her up and took her to their room and called the Foreman's.

"Hello?"

"Hey Red. It's Steven."

"Where are you two?"

"She didn't want to come home. Were about three miles out of town at that small hotel."

"Oh…how's Jackie?"

"She's pretty upset. I think were just gonna stay here. She's asleep now and I don' t want to wake her up."

"Ok. Well call tomorrow. Pam left."

"She did?" He said angry.

"Unfortunately yes. She said the only reason she came back in the first place was because she was running low on money. She ran to the bank and got the rest of Jackie's Dad's money and took off to Cabo again. It doesn't look like she will be coming back anytime soon."

"I can't believe her. How could she do that to Jackie?"

"I don't know son. But the poor girl needs a break. Just take care of her. And if you need anything call us."

"Thanks Red. I will."

He hung up the phone and then looked over at Jackie. She was still asleep, he sighed and slipped into the bathroom and took a long shower. When he got out Jackie was sitting up in the bed looking around.

"Steven where are we?"

"Your up. We uh…were just outside of Point Place."

"I messed up didn't I?"

"Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember yelling at my mom…and you. And I remember trying to leave and you wouldn't let me drive. That's it."

"Yeah…I figured you could use a getaway."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Are we staying here?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't want to face my mother right now."

"Yeah…about that…"

"What? What is it Steven?"

Hyde quickly changed back into his cloths and sat down on the bed with Jackie. He took her hand in his and rubbed her knuckles to soothe her.

"I just called Red to tell him where we were…he said that your mother left Jackie. She took the rest of the money in your Dad's account and took off back to Cabo."

She stared at him for a moment and then took a deep breathe.

"Of course she did."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

They sat their for a moment neither of them knowing what to say before Jackie turned back to Hyde.

"Steven I know I said a lot of horrible things. But…I need you right now. Can you just hold me?"

"Yeah. Come here babe."

They laid back on the bed Jackie's head against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her securely. He was rubbing her back and her eyes slowly began to close again.

"What did I do wrong Steven?"

"Nothing. Your Mom's just a bitch. Kinda like my parents. But you have people that care about you back home. The gang and the Foreman's. Bob. Me."

"Steven I want this to work. You and me. But I need you to trust me."

She looked up at him hopefully.

"Can you do that?"

"Yeah Jackie. I love you and I want to be with you. So I'm going to trust you I promise."

"Ok…"

"Were going to be fine Jackie. And were going to go home and figure this all out ok?"

"Yeah but everyone probably thinks I'm a drunken fool."

"NO they don't. We know the stress you've been under. It's going to be fine. Don't you worry about that right now. Lets just go to sleep."

"Ok Steven. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Jackie."

Jackie and Hyde slept peacefully for the night both dreaming of a better future together. The rest of the problems didn't seem to matter when they were in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**CH-11-Hooked on a Feeling**

The next morning Jackie woke up with a horrible hangover. She jumped off the bed and ran over to the bathroom throwing up everything she had drank the night before. Hyde ran into the bathroom to check on her and sighed when he saw her leaning over the toilet, crying and puking. He took a washcloth and washed off her face for her and let her cry in his arms.

"Baby…"

"God I feel so stupid!"

"Jackie you've seen me hung-over over a lot. This isn't a big deal."

"Steven I don't want to go home. I can't. Can we please just go somewhere?"

"Jackie…we don't have any money…and no cloths. I would baby…but…"

"Well what if we sneak home and get some stuff, some money and then we can just leave. Just you and me."

"Jackie…where would we go?"

"I don't care…anywhere but home. I'm so unhappy there Steven. I just want to be with you. Please. Please baby."

She was crying hysterically and Hyde didn't know what to do. He knew Red would kill him if they snuck back home and then took off again. But he also knew that Jackie needed him. So his love for her outweighed the dangers of the problem.

"Alright…"

"Oh Steven! Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. He shut his eyes and held her back.

"Ok come on…lets get you cleaned up before we go."

Jackie jumped in the shower and tried to rinse her mouth out to get the bad taste out. She walked back into the bedroom and saw Hyde laying on the bed looking upset.

"Baby?"

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting up very fast.

"Hey…sorry. Just sleeping a bit."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm just worried about you Jacks."

"Steven I'll be fine."

"Yeah…Jackie I know…its just. Running away isn't going to solve your problems."

"Then you don't want to come with me?"

"Yeah Jackie I do…but what happens when you have to come home and go back to school? Are you going to freak out?"

"No…I just need some time away with you. Why is that so bad?"

"It's not…"

"Please baby. I just wanna be with you."

"Alright…lets go. It will be dark by the time we get home so I don't think anyone will notice us."

"Thank you baby."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much."

"Yeah…I love you to baby."

Hyde and Jackie drove home and slipped into the Foreman's and Donna's without anyone noticing them. It was pretty late and they grabbed cloths and some money. Hyde left a not for the Foreman's and they got back in the Camino and drove off.

"So…where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go to my parents beach house in Palm Springs."

"California?"

"Yeah…what do you think? Just for a little while. I mean my parents aren't there and it's a great big house."

"I've never been to California."

"So..."

"I think it's a great idea."

"Yay! Ok I'm so excited!"

"You know I just want to make you happy right?"

"I know Steven. And I'm so thankful that you are coming with me."

"I wouldn't let you go by yourself baby."

"Can we put everything behind us? All the Kelso stuff I mean?"

"Yeah. I think we are past all that. I trust you when you say you don't want him anymore."

"Good. Because I really want this to work for us."

"Me too. So…what about this stuff with your Mom. You want to talk about it?"

"I don't know…how did you get over your parents ditching you?"

"I found comfort in the Foreman's. They let me know I wasn't alone and I felt comfortable living with them."

"Yeah…I feel comfortable at Donna's with her and her Dad."

"You should. They love you like family. And the Foreman's love you too."

"And you?" She said with a sly smile making him laugh.

"You know I love you Doll face."

"Good. Cuz I love you too."

She slid down the seat to be next to him and rested her head in the crook of his neck. He placed one arm around her and kept one hand on the wheel.

"I think it will be good for us to get away. You know just the two of us."

"Yeah we can finally make out without be disturbed."

"Pig!"

He laughed. "Sorry…no I am happy we'll be alone. Fore more than just physical reasons. I like spending time with you."

"Good. Now…how long do you think its going to take to get to California?"

"Well if we switch on and off who drives and don't take to many breaks…I'd say about a week and a half."

"Do we have enough money to get there?"

"Yep."

"Good. And thanks again Puddin Pop. I really needed this."

"No problem baby. Just relax and enjoy the ride."

"M'kay."

She sat silently with her head on his shoulder and felt happier than she had in a long time. But Hyde…Hyde was still nervous that maybe this wasn't the right choice for them


	12. Chapter 12

**CH-13-Crossroads**

About two weeks later Jackie and Hyde were in Palm Springs California. They pulled up to Jackie's parents beach house and Jackie got out looking around and found some spare keys and went to the door. Hyde stood back looking at the massive Burkhart house before him and he didn't know what to do.

"Are you coming Steven"

"What…oh yeah." He grabbed their bags and went to the front door following her inside the house. She walked right upstairs and jumped on a bed in the first bedroom.

"This is where were going to sleep"

"Uh Ok"

"Why are you so nervous baby"

"I'm not Jackie. I'm probably just tired"

"Yeah probably. You want to take a nap"

"Yeah that sounds good to me"

They got in the bed and went to sleep for a bit. Hyde woke up and looked around and Jackie wasn't there. He walked downstairs and saw her emptying grocery bags.

"Hey…when did you get all of this"

"Oh I took the Camino out. Hope you don't mind"

"Uh…ok"

"Are you hungry? I bought some food and beer"

"I'll take a beer"

"I thought you would"

She smiled at him and gave him a beer. Once he took a sip she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. "This is going to be so great Steven. Just you and me for the summer"

"Yeah its going to be great babe." He kissed her forehead.

"What do you want to do tonight"

"I don't care. What do people do around here"

"Well…we could eat and then walk down to the beach for awhile. Hang out their for a bit ya know"

"Uh…can you have a little circle time there"

She giggled. "Sure why not"

"Then I say it sounds great"

"Great"

Jackie happily bounced around the kitchen getting dinner ready for them. After dinner they walked down to the beach and sat together at the edge of the water. Jackie was sitting between Hyde's legs leaning against him.

"So uh Jacks…how long were you thinking we'd stay here"

"Steven…we just got here. Why are you thinking about going home already"

"I was just…you know. Wondering"

"Well I don't know. It's not even the fourth of July yet, lets just relax ok"

"I know Jackie but I mean Red's going to kill me as it is"

"God why are you acting like this"

"Jackie"

"No if you don't want to be here just go home." She stood up.

"Jackie yeah right. I'm not leaving you here alone"

"I'm a big girl Steven. I can' handle myself." She started to walk away

"Jackie. Don't walk away. Jackie!" She still kept going. "Jackie"

Hyde ran up behind her and grabbed her wrist and held on tight as she tried to pull away from him.

"Steven let go! Your hurting me"

"If I let go will you not run away and let me talk"

"Fine just please let go"

Hyde let go and Jackie grabbed her wrist to rub it and looked up at Hyde with fire in her eyes. She knew this wasn't going to be a very nice night for them.

"Jackie…I do want to be here with you. Its just…I'm worried about you. I can see that your trying so hard to pretend that everything is fine when its not. I do that Jackie…you don't. You face your problems and your emotions and you don't act all zen like I do. You've been doing this since we broke up and I don't want you to be like that Jackie. I want you to be my Jackie. The Jackie I fell in love with. The one that doesn't give up and fights for what it is she wants and doesn't run from her problems. I know your dealing with a lot right now, but your not alone. Talk to me baby. Just talk to me…tell me how you feel. Lets not run from this"

Hyde stared at Jackie waiting for her to say something and he saw her struggling with her emotions on what to say and do. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders to stay warm and looked over at the ocean in silence.

"Jackie…talk to me. I am standing right here waiting for you to say something to me! Stop doing this! This isn't you"

"Well then maybe you don't know the real me Steven because this is how I'm dealing with this right now ok"

"Why? Why are you acting like this Jackie?

"Stop it"

"No I'm not going to stop it Jackie. I need you to tell me how you are really feeling so that I can help you with this"

"God you are so condescending. This is what you do Steven! Welcome to my life"

"Yeah I know Jackie but I'm not letting you turn into me that's what the whole point of this is. So talk to me." He begged.

"No. I can't Steven. Just please"

He sighed and looked over at this broken girl before him. Tears in her eyes, her shoulders slumped. She looked so defeated and he hated it.

"Alright…fine. Lets just…lets just go back to the house and get some rest. You must be exhausted"

"Thank you"

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"I'll talk when I'm ready Steven. I promise"

"That's all I ask Jacks"

The two walked to the house holding hands and went up to their bedroom. They changed silently and crept into bed together. Hyde put his arms around her spooning her from behind and waited to fall asleep until her heard her breathe steady knowing she was asleep too.


	13. Chapter 13

**CH-13-Midnight**

Three days later, Jackie sat in bed looking at Hyde who was so peacefully sleeping. His arm was behind his head and the other carelessly draped over his stomach. His breathe was slow and deep and she smiled at him. The past three days, they hadn't talked much. They had both pretty much done their own things, giving each other space. She knew Hyde was dying the longer she stayed away from him and she didn't want to hurt him anymore. The moonlight came through the window just over Hyde's sleeping form and she laid down next to him with her hand on his face stroking it slightly.

"Steven…" She whispered.

"Mmmm…" He groaned.

"Steven wake up"

"Jackie?" He still didn't open his eyes.

"Yeah…wake up baby"

Slowly Hyde opened his eyes and stared up into her beautiful brown eyes for a moment. He moved his hand to stroke her cheek and stated at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I woke you up I just…I think I'm ready to talk now"

He smiled slightly and sat up against the headboard. She did the same a little farther away from him than he would like. He pulled her closer to him by the hand and draped his arm over her bare shoulders and stroked it slightly and waited…

"I don't…I don't really know where to begin"

"Lets start by talking about your mom…tell me how you feel about that"

She took a deep breathe and looked over at him.

"I hate her Steven"

"I know you do…I hate her too. But you don't need her. You are so much better off without her even though it hurts"

"Do you ever wish your parents were around"

"Well…I wish they were different ya know? I mean if they were around still my like would definitely suck. I don't think I would have graduated, I probably would have dropped out and I don't know if I would be with you. The Foreman's have pushed me to do well because I mean I wanted to make them proud since they took me in and all"

"Yeah…I wish my Dad was here…I mean he was good to me…when he was around. But I hate him for lying about everything. I mean when he was arrested I was so angry, it was like my whole life had been one big lie. And when I needed my mom the most she just took off. How could she do that"

"She's a bitch"

She laughed slightly. "Yeah she is…but…I had you. You took me in and let me stay with you instead of being a lone at my house. Thank you for that"

"Hey I wasn't complaining…my gorgeous girlfriend wanted to share a bed with me. How is that not fun"

She slapped him playfully. "Steven…I'm trying to be serious here"

"I know…sorry. But I'll always be there Jackie. Ok"

"I know"

"So…we discussed your Mom…what else do you want to talk about"

"Us"

He took a deep breathe. "I thought you'd say that. Where do we begin"

"I hated you so much for cheating on me Steven. I trusted you, I really thought that you were different from Michael and I wanted to kill you for hurting me like that"

"Well I wanted to kill myself for doing that to you Jackie"

"I mean I forgive you Steven…really I do. But I just am so mad that you would do that to me. You saw how much Michael hurt me over the years and you said you were different, you said you wouldn't hurt me like that and then you did"

"I know…I hate myself for that"

"But I want this to work with us. And I'm sorry that I've been pushing you away lately. I was just scared to let you all the way in again in fear of getting hurt. And as far as running away, I just couldn't be in Point Place anymore. I felt like everything was just falling apart around me and I needed to get away. I needed to go somewhere that no one knew me and that nothing bad could happen as long as I didn't let it. And being her…with you…I'm happy. And I haven't been happy in a long time Steven"

He stared at her for a moment admiring her strength and ability to talk about her emotions with him. "I know you haven't…and I hate that. I just want to make you happy"

She smiled at him. "I know…that's why you came to California with me even though you didn't want to. Thank you"

"Hey…were a couple right? That's what couples do…I think"

She laughed. "Yeah…that's what couples do. Wait…what do they do? Go to California with people"

"Uh no…" He laughed. "Do things to make their partner happy ya know even itf they don't' really want to do it"

"Oh right. Gotcha"

"So…are we good"

"Yeah were good"

"Alright then…can we go back to sleep now"

"We could…or…we could ya know…do something else"

"Like"

She just raised an eyebrow at him and smiled slightly. "Oh uh…you mean…huh…Jackie we've never done that before. Are you sure your ready for that"

She smiled at his concern. "Yeah Steven…I'm ready now. I really love you"

His heart began to pound nervously…he had never been nervous about being with a girl. But this just wasn't any girl…this was his girl. This was Jackie Burkhart…the only girl that ever loved him, and the only girl he ever loved.

"Oh ok…uh…so"

"Come on now Steven…I thought you'd be better at this""What!? No I'm just…ok…where do we…I mean we could"

"Steven…relax." She leaned forward and kissed him passionately on the lips and then pulled back and smiled. "You don't have to be nervous Steven…I won't hurt you. Unless you want me to…"

She said with a sly smile. Hyde groaned and rolled over so he was laying over her and began planting sweet ticklish kisses along her neck and collar bone. She laughed at him and held him tighter and reached down to pull at his boxers, which were the only thing keeping him from being completely exposed to her. He smiled slyly at her and complied by pulling them off.

"Hm…nice." She said.

He scoffed at her.

"Please…I know I'm way better equipped then Kelso"

"This is very true…however…I still need to see how you please a girl"

"Oh I'll please you alright. Don't you worry about that"

"Show me"

Hyde just pulled at her short shorts and pulled them down and then pulled her tank top off. She didn't have a bra on and she only had her panties left on. He pulled them down too and she lay completely naked before him and his breathing became shallow.

"Steven…baby?"

She stroked his cheek. "Are you ok"

He smiled at her and kissed her sweetly.

"Yeah…I've just never seen something so beautiful before. It's just a lot to take in in one moment. Sorry"

She smiled and felt tears prickle her eyes. She swallowed hard and pulled him towards her kissing him with all the love and passion she had in her tiny body. When their bodies met at full contact they both moaned and stared at each other for a moment. They continued kissing and touching each other getting to know each others bodies. After about twenty minutes, Hyde settled himself between her legs and smiled at her.

"You ready"

She just nodded her head. Afterwards they lay there just holding each other and enjoying the closeness. They fell asleep like that knowing that they were going to be ok.


	14. Chapter 14

**CH-14-The Morning After**

Jackie woke up more comfortable than she had ever been. She was wrapped up in Steven's arms and she smiled. She wrapped his arms around her tighter and then turned a bit in his arms. He shifted a little bit but didn't wake up and she tried not to laugh at how cute he was. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips to try and wake him up. It took him a minute to respond but he slowly began to kiss her back and he opened his eyes. He smiled at her.

"Good morning Jackie."

"Good morning Puddin Pop."

He laughed and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her leaning her head on his chest. She squirmed a little bit because she was wide awake. He shut his eyes again wanting to go back to sleep.

"Steven wake up."

"Jackie no…you woke me up last night."

"Yes and then we talked AND had SEX! That has to be a good wake up call!"

He laughed slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Yes it was a great wake up call Jackie…but now I'm tired. I want to go back to sleep."

"Awww…I tired my Puddin Pop out last night."

"Jackie…"

"Steven…" She said in a mocking tone.

He started to laugh and rolled over on his side to try and go back to sleep. No such luck…Jackie moved and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She was still completely naked as was he so she pressed herself into him.

"Jackie…"

She giggled.

"Yes?"

"Jackie its…" He looked at the clock. "Its 7:15 in the morning. Its early…I'm tired. Come on baby…"

Jackie laughed again and started to kiss his shoulder sweetly.

"But I'm not tired."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"But Steven…" She whined.

He sighed and turned to look at her. She was pouting slightly and he couldn't help but think of how cute she truly was. He leaned forward and kissed her sweetly.

"Ok…give me like a half hour…and then…I'll get up ok?"

"You promise?"

"Yes. I promise Jacks. Wake me up in a half hour."

"Ok. I'm going to go down stairs. Maybe walk down to the beach for a bit. But I'll be back in a half hour Steven Hyde. And you will get up."

"Yes I will. Now go."

She kissed him once more and hoped out of bed putting some cloths on. She bounced happily out of the bedroom and Hyde just started to laugh and rolled over putting the pillow over his head to go back to sleep. Half an hour later exactly, Jackie skipped back into the bedroom with a tray of food in her hands. She set the tray down on the night stand and sat on the bed softly rubbing Hyde's back.

"Steven…"

"Mmfff…"

"You said I could wake you up in a half hour. Its been a half hour."

Groaning, Hyde turned onto his back to face her and smiled sweetly at her.

"Alright…Alright…I'm up."

"Good." She kissed him "I brought you some breakfast."

"You did?" He asked skeptically

"Don't worry I didn't cook it."He laughed "I went down to the bakery and got some cinnamon buns and coffee."

He smiled. "Thanks Jacks".

She handed him the tray and he started to eat, scooting over a bit so she could sit next to him. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. He ate silently and noticed that Jackie was watching his every move.

"So…is there something wrong Jackie?"

"What why would there be anything wrong Steven?"

"You uh…you seem a little needy this morning."

"What! I am not needy Steven!" She said angrily stepping away from him.

"Crap…ok I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean it like Steven?"

"Its just…your uh…I don't know. You seem upset about something, or curious. Do you have something you need to ask me?"

"Well no its just…I mean…last night…we…and…it was the first time and…" She was playing with her fingers not wanting to look at him because she was embarrassed.

"Jackie…" He put his coffee down and stood up next to her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Last night…was perfect. You were amazing."

She smiled up at him. "Really?" She scrunched up her nose looking at him with a pout.

"Yes Jackie. Seriously it was just…amazing. I probably should have said that last night huh?"

"It would have been nice to hear. After I clearly stated how great you were very loudly, over and over and over again."

He laughed and smirked in remembrance very proud of himself.

"I'm sorry…you know me. I don't show my emotions well."

"Well you should Steven. Cuz I was afraid I was horrible…"

"Never. You were incredible. Your sexy baby…so sexy."

She smiled and stepped towards him.

"Ok then…we can eat now."

She kissed him sweetly and then hopped on the bed happily eating her cinnamon bun. Hyde just stared at her shaking his head with laughter.

"What?"

"Your going to kill me woman."

She giggled.

"Oh no I'm not Puddin Pop. I'm making your life better." He just laughed. "Now come and eat breakfast with your incredibly sexy girlfriend."

"Yes dear."

He smiled and sat down on the bed again taking a long sip of his coffee. He looked over at Jackie and smiled…and he knew that she was in fact making his life better. Much better…because unlike everyone else. She truly loved him. And he…truly loved her.


	15. Chapter 15

**CH-15-California Boys**

The next day Jackie and Hyde were lying on the beach in the afternoon. Hyde went to get them some food and drinks. Meanwhile Jackie was lying on the beach when a volleyball came flying towards her hitting her in the stomach. She jumped up and looked around very pissed off.

"What the hell!?"

"Oh man I'm so sorry…my friend kinda screwed that up. Are you ok?" Asked a tall blonde hair blue eyed guy.

"Oh…yeah. Yeah its cool."

"Good." He smiled at her and stuck out his hand. "Hi I'm Carl."

"Well its nice to meet you Carl." She shook his hand.

"Are you going to tell me your name? Or am I going to have to refer to you as the beautiful brunette in the red swimsuit?"

She laughed slightly.

"Uh…I'm Jackie."

"I like that name Jackie."

"Thanks."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Look Carl…you seem like a really nice guy but…"

"But your not interested in me are you?"

"I have a boyfriend."

"Oh…the curly haired guy?"

"Yeah…he just went to go get some snacks and stuff. He should be back soon."

"He's back now." Said an annoyed Hyde.

"Steven. Hey. This is uh…"

"Carl." Carl stood up sticking his hand out to shake Hyde's hand.

Hyde just stared at him not shaking his hand.

"Why are you talking to my girlfriend?"

"My buddy hit the ball to hard and it hit her I just wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Ok. Jackie…are you ok?"

"Yeah…I'm fine."

"Alright then. You can go now Carl."

"Right…ok then. It was nice to meet you Jackie. I hope you enjoy California."

"How did you know I wasn't from California?"

"Just a smart guess." He grabbed his ball and winked at Jackie before he left. Jackie waved and smiled at him.

"So…I'm gone for five seconds and you pick up the first guy that shows up?"

"I didn't like him ok? He just came over to make sure I was ok."

"Whatever."

"Steven…"

"No its cool Jackie. Whatever."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Well I come back here and this blonde haired pretty boy is kneeling over you. What am I supposed to think Jackie?"

"Steven just because I was talking to him doesn't mean I liked him."

"Whatever."

"Steven J. Hyde! How dare you accuse me of wanting someone else! You're the one that cheated Steven! Not me!"

"Oh so now were back to this?"

"Well you started it. Why can't you accept that I don't want anyone else Steven? You always think that I want other guys like Kelso. When are you going to realize that I just want to be with you?"

"Jackie…"

"I thought we were past this Steven. I thought you trusted me."

"I do…its just…you could do so much better than me Jackie."

"What?"

"I know that I'm just some poor orphan boy who lives in the Foreman's basement. You could be with some pretty boy rich kid."

"God Steven…why do you always think so little of yourself?"

"Alright…I'm sorry."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you really?"

"Yes Jackie I trust you."

"Good. Now come on. I want to go swimming."

"But I bought all this food."

"And it will be here when we get out of the water." She pulled on Hyde's hand to go to the ocean with her. "Come on baby. Please." She pouted.

He smiled at her. "Jackie…"

"Fine…don't come with me. But who's going to protect me from all the weird sea creatures and all the wild California boys?"

"Alright. Lets go."

They walked down to the beach and Jackie started to walk into the water but Hyde stood there on the shore not wanting to go in.

"What are you doing?"

"Jackie its cold…"

She started laughing. "Steven…come on. Seriously. It won't hurt you I swear. Look…I'll even hold your hand ok?"

"But Jackie…"

Jackie took his hand and pulled him to her slowly…he was fidgety and she pulled him close to kiss him.

"Still cold?"

"No not so much anymore."

"Good. And you trust me right?"

"Right."

"Good. Cuz that Carl guy was such a tool. He was to perfect. I prefer my scruffy Zen master over anyone."

He smiled at her. "Good to know. I love you Jacks. And I'm sorry I was being so insecure."

"It's ok Steven. And I love you too."

Jackie kissed Hyde and then dunked him under the water.

"Jackie...you are so dead!"

She laughed and then yelled and swam away from him as he grabbed her twirling her aorund in the water. She laughed as everyone watched the happy couple from the shore.


	16. Chapter 16

**CH-16-Surprises **

A week later Jackie and Hyde were hanging out on the porch watching the sun set. Then there was a knock at the door. Jackie got up and answered the door. When she saw who was on the other side of the door her jaw dropped. Red Foreman was standing in the doorway with a almost dead look on his face.

J: Mr. Foreman?

R: Hello Jackie.

J: Uh…what are you doing here?

R: I came to take you and Steven home.

J: Oh…I…

H: Hey babe who is it?

R: Hello Steven.

H: Red…oh my god…uh…what are you doing here?

R: Well its all nice that you and Jackie are playing house here but its time that you come home.

H: Oh…you should come in.

R: No. I want you to pack your stuff up and come home now. If Jackie chooses not to come that's fine this is her house but you live under my roof and you cannot just run off like that Steven.

H: Red…

R: Get your stuff now Steven. Kitty is falling apart without you home and I will not have it anymore. I let you stay here for awhile. But when you left I told you that you could stay at that hotel for the night not run off to California.

H: Ok…come on Jacks.

J: Steven…

H: Jackie we have to go home sooner or later. So lets just go now.

J: I can't…

H: Baby…we have to.

J: No.

R: Jackie your mother isn't in Point Place if that is what your worried about.

J: I know that. What is there for me in Point Place Mr. Foreman? What's the point in going back.

H: Jackie…we talked about this. You said that when it was time to go back you would go. Didn't you?

J: Yes but I thought we would have more time here.

R: Jackie…its time to come back.

J: But…

H: I'm coming with you remember?

J: Steven…

H: Its going to be ok. I promise. Lets just go.

J: Ok…but…Mr. Foreman please don't be mad at Steven for all of this. He was just trying to make me feel better. He didn't want to come and leave you and Mrs. Foreman. This is my fault not his.

H: I know that. And when we get home we are going to talk about a proper punishment for running away.

J: Are you going to keep me from Steven?

She said in a fearful voice.

R: No…I realize that you two crazy kids are in love. I can't keep you from each other. But you are still just kids. You can't be running off like this. I understand that you are afraid to go home. But…your not alone anymore Jackie…I promise that if you come back. Everything is going to be fine.

Red looked at her in a very sincere voice and she felt tears prickling in her eyes. She knew it was time but she was scared to go home. Things were so good between her and Steven but there was no saying what would happen to them once they got home. She looked back at Steven and he just smiled at her.

J: Ok…

H: Ok…We'll get our stuff ready I guess…

R: I'll be outside ok? Take your time.

Jackie and Hyde walked upstairs to start packing and Jackie sat down on the edge of the bed looking around.

H: You ok?

J: Yeah…its weird. I like being here.

H: I know me too…

He sat down next to her taking her hand and cupped her face in his hands to look her in the eye. He saw the tears and he kissed her sweetly.

H: Everything is going to be fine Jacks.

J: I know…I just felt so safe here with you.

H: And we'll still be safe when we get home. I'm not going anywhere.

She smiled and kissed him.

J: I know…

H: Alright…then lets get everything packed up to go.

Hyde stood up and started packing things up and Jackie stared back at him.

J: Ok…but…do you think someday…we can come back again? Just you and me?

He smiled and then turned back to her.

H: Yeah…I would like that.

J: Good.

She started packing something's up and then looked out at the sunset and smiled. Hyde came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and placed a delicate kiss on her neck. She held onto his hands and leaned into his touch.

H: I sure am going to miss the alone time…

She just laughed.

J: Me too…the gang is going to get in the way our time.

H: Well how about we make sure to set aside some Jackie and Hyde time.

She smiled and turned her head to him and kissed him.

J: I'd like that.

H: Good.

He kissed her and then smacked her but lightly causing her to laugh.

H: Now…lets not keep Red waiting.

She smiled at him as the packed. And she knew…that everything was going to be ok once they got home. Her and Steven…were going to be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

**So thanks for the reviews and everything! I decided that I'm going to end the story this way with them going home and being happy. I'm not sure what else I can really say. So thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
